


Shut Up

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: Pride Prompts 2020 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Bisexual Female Character, Dancing, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Mention of biphobia, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Based on the request:I was thinking maybe if possible a bi fem reader x Loki, and it's their first date & reader is super nervous because 1) Loki's hot & 2) she wants to tell him right off the bat that she's bi & she's afraid he'll reject her because of it cause it's happened before with others & she doesn't want it to happen but if it's gonna she'd rather get it over & done with so she tells him & he's like super chill about it, hope that makes sense!
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Pride Prompts 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Shut Up

You could do this. You could do this. You could do this. 

You couldn't do this. 

You threw your cushion across the room, an outlet for your pent up fear and frustration, far healthier than punching things, better for the wrists and knuckles for sure. As it bounced off the wall, knocking a picture off balance, you felt no better than you had a moment before. With a sigh so deep that it might well have shaken the Earth, you swung your legs over the edge of your bed to collect the cushion and straighten the frame. 

Hugging the firm cushion to your chest, you paced the length of your room until the jittery nerves and uncomfortable urge to climb out the window and run away passed. You were being silly. There were far easier ways to leave The Compound than jumping from the fifth floor: the goods elevator, for example, or even the hidden tunnel beneath the weapons locker at a push. It was highly unlikely that Loki would enter through either of those, favouring the more traditional front door, so the chances of bumping into him on your escape were low.

The very notion of running away from Loki was ridiculous, though. You cared about him deeply; that was why, after months of pining, you'd finally asked him out. (It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Sam had threatened to broadcast word of your crush over the entire SHIELD HQ sound system if you didn't get your arse in gear and stop moping around after the man.) 

So surprised by Loki's immediate acceptance - because he was a literal god and you were just… _you_ \- you'd actually spelled out that coffee and a movie meant a date and not just a friendly hang out session. He'd simply smiled, told you that he was well aware of your intentions, and texted you a time and date as he walked away, the suave bastard.

Since then, you hadn't stopped smiling. Even when you were fighting against super powered HYDRA soldiers, the thought of cuddling up to Loki in a dark theatre and spending some well earned quality time with your favourite prince had you literally grinning in the face of danger. 

With only ten minutes to go, that excitement had suddenly given way to something far, far worse. The nerves you'd felt before were like butterflies in your stomach, fluttering around and lifting you off the ground. Now, they were a tight coil of anxiety twisting uncomfortably, wringing you dry of every drop of hope and joy. 

You dug your fingers into the cushion, almost tearing it apart, and threw it to the ground. Stupid brain. Why couldn't you let it go? As if answering your question, every single rejection, taunt and --- helpfully flashed through your mind until the only possible way to let it out was to scream at the top of your lungs. 

"I agree totally." 

Loki leant casually against your wall, hands shoved in his trouser pockets. A curious, amused look on his face, he eyed you up and down, gaze igniting a fire beneath your skin as it slowly roamed your body. "You look delectable, my dear."

Cheeks burning, horrified that he'd witnessed your outburst, you muttered, "I… You're early."

"I simply could not wait any longer and can you blame me?" Loki crossed the room and placed his hands on your hips, his grip soft but firm. "Truly, I have never seen such beauty in all of the realms. I feel a lucky man indeed to spend the evening with you."

"Stop it."

"I can no more withhold my compliments than stop the sun from rising."

"No, Loki. Stop it." You pushed him away, still able to feel the pressure of his fingertips on your skin as you turned your back to him. To think that you had derailed the evening before even getting to the truth. What great skill you possessed. "I can't -"

Suddenly no longer so sure of himself, Loki reached out and took your hand. A soft, relieved breath broke the silence as you accepted and allowed him to spin you around to face him. Loki cupped your face, a touching gesture but with the ulterior motive of locking your gaze on his. "Tell me what weighs on your mind."

You could do this. For the first time since knowing him, you found yourself unable to fall into the depths of Loki's deep, emerald eyes. The gorgeous colour in which you had often lost yourself stared back at you intently, holding you stiffly in place until you spoke the truth. 

Swallowing deeply, braced for the same outcome as ever, you muttered, "I'm bisexual, Loki."

"Okay."

"I understand if you don't want to go out tonight. Wait. Okay? You're okay with that?"

He shrugged, eyebrows crumpled in puzzlement. "Well, of course. Why should that interfere with our plans tonight?"

"It shouldn't. But normally… People don't tend to react so calmly."

Loki's eyes darkened, burning with a rage that had your soul trembling. Outside, clouds passed over the sun and it took a moment to remember that it was Thor who had power over the weather and not his brother. Still, the timing was incredibly eerie. "Who would dare cast judgement over you for such a thing?"

Pulling him to your bed, you delivered a sharp punch to his arm when his lips twitched up in that oh so familiar smirk. "Shut up," you said, perched on the edge of your mattress. "In the past, the people I've dated haven't always been so understanding. My first long term partner found out and became convinced that I was checking out every single person we walked past. They reached an unfounded conclusion that I had to be cheating on them, when I wasn't, and broke it off. 

"Others have told me that it's unnatural or greedy to be attracted to multiple genders and ended it pretty much as soon as they found out. I learned the hard way that my being bi puts people off - or attracts completely the wrong kind of people - and now… I had to tell you straight away because I didn't want to fall any deeper and find out that you hated me for it too."

"Darling," Loki said, voice as soft as honey. "I assure you that I would never hate you for that. Especially considering that I, too, cannot limit my attraction to one gender."

You let him wrap his arms around you and cradle you in a tight embrace, feeling silly for ever assuming that Loki would be bound by the same prejudices as humanity. Of course things would be different on Asgard. Even if they weren't, if his homeland had held similarly dismissive ideas, you knew that Loki would accept you for who you were without question. Beneath that sarcastic outer shell, there was a soft heart of gold. 

Breaking away, the loss of his warmth a great sadness, Loki pulled you to your feet and began to sway to imaginary music. His body fit perfectly against yours, like you were made for one another, and as you twirled around the room you swore that you could hear a distant music in the ether. The soft melody circled you both, locked you away from the rest of the world, protected, safe, together, in a beautiful bubble as all of your worries fell away until there was nothing but sweet affection between you.


End file.
